


Chances Taking Flight

by Peristeal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, Anxiety Disorder, Bets & Wagers, Bookstores, F/F, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Good Friend Tina Chen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Tina Chen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Snow, Snowed In, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peristeal/pseuds/Peristeal
Summary: Gavin, a bartender at LaGuardia Airport with a calm and smooth persona on the clock, flirts with Richard, a successful businessman. The problem is, he flirts too well, and the two of them begin a relationship that goes beyond his job.Meanwhile... Tina works at the airport convenience store slash bookshop. Usually, it’s pretty boring, until the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen walks in.One bet - and one snowstorm later - and things are taking off.[An airport/business person collaborative  AU Story]
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Original Chloe | RT600, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Richard Tries a New Drink

Deep within LaGuardia Airport in Queens, New York, Richard checked the time on his watch and saw he was early for his flight to Atlanta. Looking around, he decided it would be a good idea to go somewhere to sit and read.

Almost directly across from his gate, there was a bar with modern lighting and smooth jazz music playing. Behind the bar, a man was wiping down the countertop but paused to have a conversation with some guests. Richard walked up and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender paused in wiping down the counter and walked up to him. “What are you looking for today?” The man asked in a rough, but sauve voice. 

Up close, the man was handsome and looked like he was in his early thirties. He had brown hair that was brushed off his forehead and light green, almost grey eyes. He sported a scar across his nose and had a hint of scruff on his jaw that looked nice on him. He wore a black button-up with the sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows and tucked into his pants. Richard took a moment to appreciate the man’s exposed forearms. He managed to look rugged, while also giving off a hint of class. 

“I’ll have a Manhattan,” Richard replied with a polite smile.

The bartender seemed to size him up. “Haven’t heard that one before. “

Intrigued by the audacity of this stranger, Richard raised an eyebrow, his plan to sit and read long forgotten. “Am I that predictable?” 

In response, the man’s lip curled up in a small, but devilish smirk. “Waiting for your plane wearing an outfit like that, I would have been surprised if you hadn’t ordered a Manhattan.”

Richard couldn’t argue with that and subconsciously adjusted the sleeves on his suit. “What would you suggest?”

The bartender’s eyes sparkled with excitement as he picked up a martini shaker and pointed it toward Richard. “It’s a surprise. Give it a try, and if you don’t like it, I’ll make you that Manhattan.”

Richard was interested. “Go ahead.” 

The man turned his back to Richard and began making the drink. Richard craned his neck just slightly trying to see what he was making, but could only catch as the bartender grabbed what looked like peppercorns and...ginger? He worked quickly, with skilled hands that obviously showed experience from years behind the bar. Whatever ingredients he had, he ground down finely in a mortar, and then shook it together with some top-shelf bourbon and ice.

Finally, the big reveal. Lifting the top off of the martini shaker, he strained the drink into a rocks glass filled with ice and garnished it with a slice of orange. He placed the drink atop a napkin and slid the glass forward for Richard to try.

Richard took the drink and gave it a sip. Instantly, he tasted the ginger and allspice, and what seemed like… root beer? It wasn’t what he would usually go for, but it was pleasantly good and he appreciated the choice of alcohol used. Richard was impressed and the man looked smug, knowing he’d made a good drink.

Richard opened his mouth but a couple came into the restaurant before he could say anything. The man excused himself and left to take their orders. Richard sipped the drink in silence and checked his phone for any emails. Once or twice, he paused for a side-glance at the man’s ass.

Several minutes later, the bartender returned and began washing glasses in the sink beneath the bar. “So tell me what you’re doing in New York?” He asked as he worked.

Richard told him that he traveled for his job, at least several times every couple of months. His main office was in Atlanta, but he often visited his partner’s office in New York, or to the third one located in Philadelphia. The conversation flowed easily and the bartender introduced himself as Gavin.

Gavin left from time to time to take other guests' orders. It was nearing 6 pm, so people were coming to grab some food before their flights. Despite the bar being full, Gavin quickly moved around it with a calm demeanor. Richard found his gaze lingering on him as he laughed politely at a guest’s joke he had probably heard a million times before, or gracefully upsold an expensive appetizer with his smooth voice.

By the time Gavin had taken care of all of his guests, Richard heard the announcement that his flight would start boarding soon. He was surprised to find himself not wanting to leave.

Gavin stopped by and picked up a glass, “It sounds like your flight is going to be boarding.” He commented while he began to polish the glass with a white cloth. 

“It is,” Richard said and reached for his wallet. “How much do I owe you for the drink?” 

“It’s on the house,” Gavin replied easily. 

Richard couldn’t help the smirk that slowly makes its way onto his lips. “What was the name of the drink?”

“The Gavin special. Maybe I’ll tell you if I happen to see you again.” And with that, Gavin winked at Richard and walked away to help another guest. 

Richard boarded the flight feeling warm from the alcohol and from the playful smirk on Gavin’s lips. He thought about the man for most of the flight home.


	2. Tina sells a book

It was mid-morning, and there was a rare lull in business. Tina was just resisting the urge to tear into a packet of skittles, because she was bored and craving sugar, when the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, walked into the store. 

Which. Tina worked at a busy airport. She had seen  _ a lot _ of people. Including Europeans.  _ Scandinavians _ . The point being, she saw a lot of people who, if they weren’t already models, definitely could be. So. Seeing someone beautiful wasn’t much of note, except for what happened next. 

Like a total fucking creeper, Tina watched the woman flit around the store. The woman was wearing a button up shirt and skirt, which did amazing things for her ass. She checked out the headphones and chargers, the goofy souvenirs, the energy bars and snacks. Then she paused in front of the wall of books, scanned them over, and finally selected one. Then she brought it over to Tina, and asked, “Excuse me. Is this one any good?”

For a moment, Tina was robbed of speech, just from the musical sound of the woman’s voice. Then Tina glanced down at the book, and oh, that’s not fair. “That is actually one of my favourites. Like, I know that sounds like a total line, but the author is brilliant and seriously so funny.” 

“Oh? What’s it about then?” The woman cocked her head slightly, inquisitively. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, draped over the front of her shoulder. From that movement, the hair shifted, falling behind her shoulder. 

“It’s by a blogger - which, again, makes it sound bad but it really isn’t. It’s a mix of her greatest hits and her life experiences, I guess?” Tina wracked her brain, trying to remember the exact contents. It had been a while since she read it. “But, like… the author; she has anxiety and depression. My brother...” which wasn’t exactly literally the right word for Gavin but conveyed their closeness. “He puts on a good show but he’s got anxiety, and… reading this, it helped me understand him better. I’m grateful to it for that.”

“Well, with a recommendation like that, how could I walk away from it?” The woman giggled, a lovely sound. “Though it seems lonely, all on it’s own.” She picked out an assortment of chocolates and candy from the display at the counter. “There we go!”

And god, she’s so cute and Tina’s so gay. Thank goodness for the drilled in monotony of the job, which allowed Tina to scan the items while still lost in thought about how much she wanted to run her hands through the woman’s hair. 

Tina stated the total, the woman paid with her credit card (Chloe, her name is Chloe), accepted the bag of her purchases, and left. Tina watched her go, mesmerised by the sway of her hips, and sighed wistfully. 

Chloe looked like a professional, carrying minimal, clearly out on a business trip. Crossing her fingers, Tina hoped that the other woman would pass through the airport again soon. Then a crowd of high schoolers, probably on a school trip, descended on her store, and she became too busy to dwell on it any further. 


	3. Gavin and Tina make a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **meowvelous:** Hello again!! Unlike the first two chapters, which we wrote individually, this one was a collaboration between Peri and I! No real warnings, though there’s a moment where Gavin has some internalized negative thoughts towards his sexuality. This doesn’t reflect the views of the authors, and is instead a result of his upbringing. Okay? Okay, cool.

It was one of those days where Gavin and Tina’s shifts ended around the same time, and they were able to meet up after work. Tina finished first, so she got her stuff and wandered over to the restaurant-bar. Despite Gavin’s insistence, Tina felt a slight pang of guilt, feeling like it was her fault that Gavin didn’t work the more lucrative Friday and Saturday night shifts. Gavin always said he didn’t mind, that it was worth it so they weren’t on opposite shifts. Any other time she tried to argue with him about it, Gavin was quick to wave her off.

She tried to lurk unobtrusively as Gavin finished things up and conversed with his coworkers. 

A few moments later, he spotted her and approached, wearing a mischievous look. It was a sure sign that he had something he needed to tell her.

Cocking her head, Tina grinned. “Don’t you look like the cat that got the canary. Remember, if you had a quickie with someone somewhere, I don’t want any of the details.” She was pretty sure that wasn’t it... Probably.

Gavin had the audacity to look only a little offended. "Like I'd ever do that again. No, even better. I need your advice, because I think I’m and idiot."

The first part made Tina laugh, and then her brain processed the second part. Her eyes (and her grin) widened. “Oh man, this is gonna be good, I just know it. Go on, what did you do?”

Gavin suddenly became oddly shy and looked around as if he were expecting someone to overhear their conversation. "I'll tell you in the car." He said dismissively.

“Cool.” Tina replied easily, nodding along because, yeah, that was fair. 

They made their way to the parking structure, talking about nothing of note. Since Tina had driven in the morning, Gavin was driving home. Both got into their respective seats. Gavin started the car, and began pulling out of the parking lot. 

Once they were out, Tina turned her body so she was facing more towards Gavin. “Okay, go on, spill.”

Gavin didn't say anything until they stopped at a red light. He then turned to Tina. "A guy came into the bar today. And he was... really hot. And I did something stupid, and convinced him to get a drink he didn't order. Then when he asked what it was, I just told him it was a 'Gavin Special'." Gavin ran his hands through his hair, and let out a heavy sigh. He was already cringing at the name. 

"He was flying to Atlanta so I'll probably never see him again but," He looked at Tina, trying to figure out how to put the man's beauty into words, but then the light turned green so he turned back to the road. "I mean, I don't know where I'm going with this. I'm just lucky he didn't get angry and ask for a manager."

Tina couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. “God, ‘the Gavin special, that’s so funny.” She grinned as she shook her head. “It probably totally worked on him, though, since he _didn’t_ storm off or get angry. Though now you’ve absolutely given him a false impression, that you’re some kind of smooth customer, when secretly you’re a fucking dork.” 

If anyone else talked to Gavin this way, Tina would get ready to throw down, but she had earned it through their long years of friendship, and both of them knew it came from a place of love. They had been through a lot together, and through those tough times, they had learned how to be vulnerable with each other.

When Gavin didn’t immediately respond to the teasing, Tina’s gaze softened. “He really left an impression on you, huh?”

Gavin let out a snort. "He was..." He trailed off, unsure of how to describe what Richard was like. The moment Gavin had laid eyes on him, he’d been captivated. It had been several years since he had seen anyone like that who took his breath away. Sure, he'd had hookups and flings, but the moment Richard had sat down and fixed him with the most intense gaze...

Or maybe it just _felt_ intense because Gavin was a lonely man in his early thirties. "He was flying home anyway. I don't need anyone like that in my life." Gavin quickly dismissed. Businessmen looked good in a suit but they were trouble. He knew that from too much experience. "How was your day?"

Tina gave him a considering look, fully aware of what it sounded like when Gavin was deflecting. But she let it drop, knowing he’d bring it up again later if he wanted to get back to it. 

“Actually... Now that you mention it, it’s kinda spooky? Because I also met someone today.” Her gaze grew distant as she remembered the encounter with Chloe. “A customer, but, like… She was _gorgeous_ , Gav, I’ve never seen anyone like her. Blonde, leggy, blue eyes… Model pretty, but not in a scary way.” Tina sighed wistfully. “Also so totally out of my league.”

Gavin rolled his eyes but looked amused as he turned onto the highway. "T, you know that's bullshit. I've seen the girls you bring home. They're all hot as fuck, so what made this lady so special?"

Tina hesitated. “I don’t know. Just like... She looked like someone from a movie. Real people don’t look like that. And she picked up Jenny Lawson’s first book! Most people see the taxidermy mouse and are like ‘uhhh, what?’. But apparently it was enough to catch her attention.” Tina let out a frustrated breath. “Gorgeous, great laugh, good taste in books... I don’t know. Something about all that together totally fried my brain.”

Gavin knew it was bad when Tina found someone that had an interest in the books she liked. Just the other day, he had been subjected to her excitedly going over ever book she’d read recently. Jenny Lawson in particular had left a distinct impression on Tina. “You got her number, right?"

“Okay, well, no. But I got a name at least!” Tina perked up briefly before grinning sheepishly. “Or, okay... I found out her name, because it was on her receipt.”

Gavin snorted. There were times he wanted to leave a lasting impression on a guest in the bar but would forget their name. All it took was a quick look at their credit card when they gave it to him to pay. Then he was all _‘have a wonderful evening, Mr. Deckard’_. They would be so impressed, and Gavin would leave with a little more in tips. "So tell me, what's her name?"

“Chloe,” Tina replied happily. “Her name is Chloe.”

Gavin hummed in response and they both fell into a contemplative silence, letting the sound of the radio fill the air around them. Once they exited the highway, their apartment was only a couple miles outside of the city. 

Almost six years ago, Gavin had managed to land the apartment with a woman from the police academy named Lily. At first they had been civil and gotten along, following their self made rules strictly. Letting the other person know if anyone was coming over, not being too loud after 10 pm, all that jazz. But after one drunk night, they had hooked up and things had gone downhill from there. It had been a mess and Gavin ended up living by himself only a month later. Working and going to the academy at the same time was torture, and the bills had been piling up. 

And then along came Tina. A woman who took no bullshit, and called Gavin out when he was being an asshole. It had worked out perfectly; Tina had been looking for a place to stay, and Gavin needed help with the rent. It had felt surreal, how she had come out of nowhere, and then they were living together shortly after. 

He didn't know what he would do without her.

On her lap, Tina’s phone lit up. She glanced down at the message and grimaced. Hitting a button, Tina sent the phone back to sleep without opening or replying to it. She saw Gavin glance over in a silent question. Biting her lip, Tina cleared her throat. “It was my mom, asking if I’d seen the article on my sister in the Times today.” Her voice was deceptively neutral, though that in itself gave away how she was feeling. 

Tina’s family didn’t get her relationship with Gavin; the fact that they _weren’t_ dating, that they could be so close without the ties of family or romance. Neither did any of Tina’s previous girlfriends, or Gavin’s past partners. It worked for them, though. 

“So, anyway, I was thinking for dinner, we still have that fresh ravioli. That, with some parmesan and Classico sauce should come together pretty quickly. And Netflix just dropped another season of that baking competition. Sound good?” Tina asked, tilting her head towards Gavin with a smile.

"Fuck yes." Gavin groaned in happiness. He was weak when it came to pasta, especially the fresh kind Tina favoured. "I haven't eaten anything today except for some olives behind the bar… Something hot sounds amazing right now."

“Gavin!” Her voice caught between amusement and exasperation, Tina shot him a stern look. “If you don’t eat and drink, I’m going to steal your phone and set reminders for you.” She had done it before, too. 

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged; she rolled her eyes and let out an amused huff. 

Some time later, Gavin pulled over outside the apartment. He got out of the car and stretched his arms over his head and pursed his lips. What Tina had told him about meeting Chloe was still on his mind. It had been a while since Tina had talked about someone so enthusiastically. Not that either of them _had_ to be in a relationship with anyone to be happy, but they had both obviously been lonely.

Their single status been a difficult thing for his and Tina's parents to understand. Every time they went to a family event together or went home to whichever family was more accepting over the holidays, the skeptical glances grew harder to ignore. 

As they made their way up the stairs, Tina pulled her keys out. When she opened the door, Gavin's heart melted at the two cats curled up together on the sofa, who looked expectantly towards their owners. He took his shoes off and tossed them against the wall before hurrying over to give chin scratches to the cats.

With a roll of her eyes, Tina put Gavin’s shoes neatly together before taking off her own. Otherwise, a cat would steal one and hide it somewhere, making Gavin hunt for it in the morning. She cooed over the pets as she passed by them and moved into the kitchen. Humming a song that was stuck in her head under her breath, Tina started getting dinner together.

Gavin stood up from the couch and went to the bathroom to change. They had a routine; Gavin usually showered first, because he was faster at it. Meanwhile, Tina would put something together for them to eat, except for the days when they each made their own individual meals. After dinner, Tina would shower as long as she wanted to. Gavin thoroughly enjoyed their routine, feeling like he benefited significantly from it. 

He tried not to let people notice but Tina had eventually learned along the way that he suffered from extreme anxiety. Gavin had come from a home where his parents expected a lot from himself and his brother. Mix that in with his supposedly “questionable” sexuality and the need to please his parents, while not being able to be himself… He held a lot of self-doubt and it often kept him up at night.

That was part of why Gavin liked his job so much. As a bartender, he could be someone different. He could be suave and cool and charming. But that wasn't him, not really. That was the persona he adapted to get more tips so that he could actually pay rent on time. Sink or swim.

When Gavin was finished, he quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and walked into the living room, drying his hair with the towel. He felt the anxiety gnawing at his insides, but the moment he could smell tomatoes and garlic in the air, calmed him for just a moment.

"That smells so fucking awesome." Gavin said, "you're the best, T." He truly was grateful to have her in his life, and couldn't remember the last time someone actually gave a shit about him like this. The fact that he could rely on her, and that he knew she would always be willing to help him, made him feel a little emotional... Not that he'd admit to it.

“I’m sure that’s just the hunger talking, but I’ll take it.” Behind the gentle chiding was a warm affection, given away by her smile. Tina had Netflix pulled up using their last gen console, and two servings of food plated on the coffee table. 

There was a lull as they both ate, attention focused on the show playing out on the television. When the episode finished, Tina hit pause before the next one could start playing. “You okay to do the dishes?” She asked. That was their usual rule - someone cooked, the other cleaned - but she also knew sometimes Gavin had used the last of his energy by showering.

Gavin nodded and gave her a thumbs up, but continued eating. His thoughts had wandered and found their way back to Richard. He still couldn't get the man out of his head. It wasn't just that he was an attractive man. No, this guy had been so fucking hot. But Gavin was bothered by how much he was still thinking about Richard. Flirting with guest wasn't an unusual thing for Gavin to do, but he just couldn't shake the image of that moment; When Richard had leaned back in his chair with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, directed straight at Gavin. 

Musing it over, Gavin bit into another ravioli. Too bad there wasn't anyone like that in New York. He swallowed and tried not to sigh out loud from his inner turmoil.

On screen, the next episode started up. A few minutes into the first round, a contestant found out they had forgotten to grease the cake pans, and so were unable to remove their cakes from them. Tina let out a huff of laughter; it was an amateur mistake. She glanced over at Gavin, expecting him to be similarly amused, but saw him staring off into space instead. 

Tina hit pause again. It was a testament to Gavin’s distraction that it took him several moments to notice. “Penny for your thoughts?” Tina prompted.

Gavin slowed down in chewing the food glanced up at Tina. She was one of the few people he actually shared his emotions with; the other was his brother, though they had a troubled past. He knew that Tina probably wouldn't make fun of him for this, but it was never easy for him to talk about his feelings.

"Uh...." Gavin swallowed, "Still thinking about that Richard guy. It made me realize that I haven't been in a relationship in several years and I'm getting older. I wonder if I should actually start looking..." 

Truthfully, he simply didn't put himself out there anymore. What was the point? He was an older man who still worked at a bar and struggled to leave his bed because he didn't have strength to face the day. He wasn't a cop or lawyer something else that actually did something for society. Maybe that was his infatuation with Richard. A man who actually had his shit together, coming into the bar dressed in a suit that was obviously fit to his form, boarding first class (Gavin had watched him, of course he had).

“Hmm…” Tina hummed, as she ate another piece of pasta. She nodded to herself, apparently having come to a decision. “Okay, how about this? I've got a proposition for you.” The corner of her lips tugged up into a smile.

“Starting tomorrow, you and I will be on the lookout.” Tina announced. “If we run into someone who interests us - be it Chloe and Richard, or anyone else - we _have_ to get their phone number. First person to get a number wins. Loser has to buy coffee and breakfast for the winner for a week. Also loser gets the title of ‘disaster gay’ in my case, or ‘disaster bi’ for you, for that week.”

Gavin pushed the plate aside and narrowed his eyes. It had been a while since Tina threw out a bet like that. Gavin knew he should be better than that. He knew that the probability of finding someone that would actually give him their number, especially someone he liked, was improbable. 

And yet, he was a sucker for a challenge, even though this one had the strong potential of giving him dilapidating anxiety and losing some money. "You couldn’t go with something more impressive? I bet you have something up your sleeve... And how do you know I won't just make a number up?"

“I mean, I guess we’d be working off the honour system...” She blew out an exasperated breath and shrugged one shoulder. “Though I guess we could put follow-up stipulations, like you’d actually have to call them. Or, again, in your case, text them.” Since Gavin wasn’t a fan of phone calls.

Sensing his hesitation, Tina reached out her leg and prodded him with a socked foot. “C’mon. Look, it won’t just be you putting yourself on the line. You know how in my head I get, when I’m trying to figure out how to show a woman I’m interested in her.”

Gavin gave Tina a small smile. "Seriously, T, you're fucking hot. You've always been able to talk to people so easily. Trust me, if it's anyone that's going to be dating someone at the end of this, it's you."

Yeah, he was pretty damn sure this was a bad idea. The last time they had done something like this, it had ended up with Tina and Gavin making some kind of drunken blood pact and then they woke up with a hole in the wall.

But Tina looked hopeful, and he couldn't say no to her when she was this excited. He gave her a kick back to her shin.

“Gav.” Tina’s expression was serious. “No hetero, but you’re kinda hot too. The scar gives you the whole... sexy mysterious stranger vibe. Also?” She snorted. “You’re starting to sound like my mom, saying how I’m _such_ an eligible bachelorette. Dude, if I had as much game as you said I did, things would’ve worked out with Jodie, or Kara, or North...” Tina decided to up the ante. Out came the puppy eyes. “Please? This could be good for both of us.”

Gavin laughed, but rubbed at his nose subconsciously, sitting up in his chair. He was quiet for a long moment before he finally spoke. "Alright, fine. But that's a dirty fucking trick when you make that face."

He stood up and grabbed their dishes, walking over to the sink. After starting the water, Gavin placed his hands against the counter and looked over at Tina. "T, forget about them, alright? Trust me, Kara had her shit and Jodie was a mess. Besides, North was a fucking bitch."

He could feel Tina's frown and he purposefully ignored it. Alright, so maybe North wasn't a bitch, but she was blunt and direct and different from the girls Tina had usually dated. They had been so happy together, and then one day North had done _something_ that absolutely broke Tina's heart. Gavin hated how much it had fucked her up; She had loved North. And Gavin can't forget the way Tina had withdrawn into herself since the breakup. 

“I mean, they all have a common denominator; me.” Tina shrugged again and cleared her throat. “And I could say the same thing about you, you know; with Ethan, and the roommate you had before me... Point is, we’ve both taken our knocks, but we can’t let that stop us. 

Gavin looked at Tina and crossed his arms. She was right, but at the same time… It seemed like she was putting herself down, like he tended to, which made him frown. However, since Tina changed the subject, he pushed it aside for now.

“But, so, you’ll do it?” Tina asked. When Gavin gave a reluctant nod, she did a fist pump and a little victory dance (despite remaining seated on the couch). “Yessss. Oh man, this is gonna be great. Also, let’s have a time limit of six months, okay?”

"Six months?!" Gavin exclaimed with a laugh. "I bet I can get a number sooner than that." A date, however? He was going to leave that until it became an issue later on. 

“Uh-huh. Look who’s suddenly Mister Confidence. And I picked six months because...” Tina blew out a long breath, her next words coming out quieter. “ _If_ either of us ever see Chloe or Richard again, that’s a decent length of time to wait for them to appear.” Tina knew it was unlikely, but... She could hope.

Gavin made a noncommittal hum. He started washing the dishes, Richard still a quiet whisper in the back of his mind.


End file.
